User blog:Godzilladude123/John Constantine vs Harry Potter
Two of the world's most powerful sorcerers in a head to head battle. A powerful young wizard vs the great occult detective Simple meet-for-the-first time battle. Fight to the death. No preps. Magical items included. Takes place in a pub in jolly ol' England, near Hogwart's borders (i.e. Scotland) Both deadly, both are British, but different syles of combat. WHO'S THE GREATEST WIZARD OF THE TWO? Magic Harry Potter: Expelliarmus, Defence agains the Dark art, Wingardium Leviosa, Dark arts, Disarming charm, Blasting curse, Expectro Patronum, Expert flight John Constantine: Occult, Necromancy (summoning dead people), Golemancy (summoning golems), Hypnosis, Mind Control, Master of Curses, Demon summoning and control, Illusions, sending people to hell, semi-immortal Magical items Harry Potter: Elder Wand, Cloak of Invisibility, Flying broomstick, Potions John Constantine: The Ace of Winchesters (magical lever action rifle), Demon blood Melee Harry Potter: Godric Gryffindor's Swor'd' John Constantine: '''expert street fighter and bar fighter, knife Non-magical abilites Harry Potter: Sheer will power, good tactician, unafraid of death John Constantine: Expert con artist, master manipulator, con man, known to decieve many of the most powerful beings in the universe in little amount of time, thievery, years of experience Notes * Harry Potter is not a muggle and has magical blood, meaning that his Magical prowess is slight bigger than John's * John fought a wide range of both magical and supernatural enemies from hell, with whom he fought many times before and won. This means that he has more combat experience that Young Potter. * Harry Potter relies much to his wand for magic, John is a wandless sorcerer Battle The battle with Voldemort was finally over. It's been a time of great peace and prosperity in Hogwarts, but the headmaster's death was still being mourned by many. Harry Potter, the boy wizard, together with his girlfriend Ginny Weasley were having a beautiful couple's stroll near the borders of the magical and muggle world. "I really can't believe it. We did it Ginny. Years of hardship and death, and the old bastard finally got what he deserves." "Well, yes, you did it. You are destined to usher it. But Harry... um... w-what are we doing here anyway. Luna has invited us to her Midnight ball later this evening to celebrate Hogwart's victory." "I though that by defeating Dark Lord, maybe I can fix my relationship with my family back home in England. Although years of nagging with them, they're still my relatives, and my family." "Family huh. I can't beat that one. If you're going to visit the muggle world, then... try visiting my brother's business there. I heard that they made a chain of pubs to expand butter beer to the muggle world." "Butterbeer," Harry said. "Butterbeer wil do nicely." Ginny, seeing Harry's face shine in the morning sun, huggs him tightly as he departs. "Be careful Harry. I h-heard that there were some... strange things happening to the muggle world. Some horrible things. Terrible things." "I will Ginny," Harry said tighting his hug on her. "I won't be going alone. I have my parents... and Great Albus with me always." Harry waves his wand, and the barrier between the muggle and the magical world ripples and forms a hole. Both kissed before Harry departs. A farewell kiss. Harry did great with his Uncle Vernon. He walks away into the English night, trying to get back to Hogwarts before the ball starts, covering his head as the cold rain pushes him. He sees a pub nearby, and senses magic inside. Thinking that it might be the Weasley's pub, enters it to put himself out of the rain. As he enters however, he sees nothing but muggles sitting on their measley lives drinking vodkas. With nowhere else to go, Harry sat at the bartender's table, not wanting much in a regular muggle pub. "Anything i can offer ya lad?" the bartender ask. "Light beer please" Harry said. The bartender went to work. He grabs a bottle, pours some into a mug. And slides it towards Harry. Harry catches the mug, but a small drop hits the gentleman's elbow sitting right next beside him. The gentlemen looks at him, with a blonde figure, and a long trenchcoat. "Sorry about that," Harry apologises. The gentleman, whose name is John Constantine the Hellblazer, looks at the young boy with ease. He sees that the boy wears a Hogwarts waistcoat, and a Hogwarts badge hungs on his breast. "Sigh, more of Dumbledore's proteges huh," John said. "You know Prof. Dumbledore?" Harry said. John gulps down a huge amount of rum. He puts a cigarette on his lips and lights it up. Looking at the bespectacled boy, he said, "Yeah I know him. He's that skinny ol' paedophile with no regards to anyone but to his skinny stinkin' arse. An aging wannabe who sacrifices people too much for his own personal gain." Harry, upon hearing this, stood up and grabbed John's coat. "You dare mock the Professor! Who do you bloody think you are!" "My name... doesn't cocern ya mate. But my fist does," John said before punching Harry in the face. Harry gets up and attempts to punch his foe, but sensing magic in him, decided to make a more civilized proposition. "How about we finish this... with a duel." John stands up from his chair. As he stands people in the pub runs to the rainy English nght. They both stood in front of each other, twenty paces apart. Harry grabs his wand, but seeing that it was the elder wand, tries to put it away for a fair duel, but before doing so he notices John, staring at him, with no wands at all. "Do you plan on quitting? Grab your wand and fight like a man," "The only man here is me. Ya do know that only bloody fairies and pageants carry sticks?" John said beofore hurling a powerful ball of energy from his hand, hurling Harry to the wall. Not beaten yet, Harry stands up and fires the elder wand. John cants a curse, and throws it to his foe. Both spells collides and attempts to hit. But the elder wand proves more powerful, it shrugges the curse and heads towards John. John manages o jump aside, and slides towards the back of the table. Harry continues with his volley of spells, hitting the table continously. John grabs his Ace of Winchesters, aims it at his foe, and fires rounds at Harry. Harry covers behined a room and continues his spells. John flicks his fingers, and a bigger ball of energy was thrown at the young wizard. The cover Harry was at was smashed to splinters. Not hurt, Harry hurles an Expeliarmus, and disarms John of his rifle. Harry then uses Wingardium Leviosa, and hurles a table at John. John was pinned to the wall with the table, and he sees Harry charging a huge Blasting curse. Not wanting to get hit, John performs Necromancy. An urn belonging to the pub owner shatters, and the ashes forms into an undead old terrible-looking woman. The woman tackles Harry to the floor before he can finish the spell. John gets back to his feet and walks towards the young wizard, while the old woman, with her maggot infested teeth, bites Harry's arm. Harry, in shock and pain, uses Expectro and blasts the woman back to ashes. As he regains his stance, John pummels him back to the floor. John wrestles with the boy as Harry attempt to grab his wand couple of feet away. As they wrestle, Harry pulls out a sword from nowhere and stabs John in the shoulders. John seeing this walks away and attempts to heal his wounds. Harry stands up and tries to hack John with the sword. John however, grabs a wine bottle and smashes it to the young wizard's face. Both circles each other waiting for their foe's next move. Harry uses the invisibility cloak and disappears. John, seeing the boy disappeared, pins himself on the wall and gets ready for anything. Harry, from nowhere, hurles another spell at John, and John manages to jump away from it, but leaves him vulnerable on the floor. With his opponent laying down, Harry walks towards him, aiming his wand at the occult detective. "The duel... is over," Harry said. "Not over yet," John said. "Being a grown person... doesn't make you a man boy. I heard a lot about you... Harry Potter. You were raised here in this world were you? But ya left it like a dead magpie on the road." As soon a John said this, the ground opens, and demons from hell grabs Harry. Slowly pulling him to its depths. "W-what in bloody blazes is this?" Harry nervously cried out. "You lost the greatest weapon you had once. You left this place and went to that school without considering how much this place is part of you're life. We're not muggles ya nerd. Were human beings, and inside of us is what keeps us alive, that made us special and powerful even without being born with magic. This thing... is called humanity. It kept us together and streghten bonds. But then you... You left your humanity aside as it meant nothing to you. You're a fucking cunt, you and your friends both." John said. Hell finally grabs Harry, and started devouring him, taking his organs, his eyes, one by one. Harry lets out an awful cry of pain as demons of hell drags him to eternal pain and suffering. Then, the hellish crack in the ground disappears. John sits down on a chair, his head still down staring the floor. "Awful kid... too bad... he resembles Timothy too," John mumbles as sirens are heard in the outside English night. '''Winner: John Constantine Expert's Opinions John won because of the amount of experiene he had. Harry, though a powerful wizard, only stuck on Hogwarts magic. John knows every magic in the world. John's spells were more practical, offering both defence and offensive. Harry's disarms were useless as John spells were wandless. Most of all, all of John's magic were created not to disarm, but to kill. Category:Blog posts